Maicih
by anonstalker
Summary: L penasaran dengan kripik pedas yang dimakan oleh Light dan Misa, bagaimana jadinya si sweet addict itu memakan kripik Maicih yang katanya super pedes itu?


**A/n: ** Ha.. halo.. nama saya Savannah, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini… maaf kalau kedatangan saya disini malah jadi menganggu ;_;. Mohon dibaca ya, kalau berkenan tolong tinggalkan review, kritik, dan sarannya, soalnya saya juga masih sangat pemula… terimakasih :), _enjoy reading_!

**Warning: **_OOC _mungkin, _mistype_ yang entah berserakan dimana, _LxLight_ nyelip dikit, humor garing.

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Maicih juga bukan punya saya _

_._

Krauk… Krauk…

Seluruh ruangan terisi dengan suara kunyahan kripik, terkadang dengan suara desahan karena kepedasan. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara di ruangan itu, semua orang disana sedang menikmati santapan mereka masing-masing. Sementara seseorang dengan kantung mata yang menyerupai panda sedang menyantap cemilan-cemilannya yang bisa dibilang sangat manis, dua orang lain di ruangan tersebut kalem menyantap kripik berwarna merah di dalam plastik yang bergambar nenek-nenek.

Dengan mata pandanya, dia terus mengamati kedua orang yang terus menerus mengunyah kripik yang kelihatannya pedas itu. Salah satu diantara mereka benar-benar sudah sangat kepedasan, bibirnya yang sekarang sedang tidak dilapisi lipstik seperti biasanya menjadi kelihatan benar-benar merah alami, matanya pun sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan satu orang lagi, remaja laki-laki berambut karamel terus mengunyah kripik itu tanpa merasa kepedasan sedikit pun dan tetap _stay cool_, padahal aslinya sudah pingin nangis dan berdesah-desah ria karena kepedasan, biasalah _jaim_.

"Light-kun… Misa-san…" L, si mata panda itu, akhirnya menghentikan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hm?" respon Misa, gadis berambut pirang itu segera menghapus air matanya karena kepedasan, "Ada apa Ryuuzaki?"

"Kripik yang kalian makan itu… kelihatannya sangat pedas, tapi kenapa kalian masih terus memakannya?" tanya L sambil meminum tehnya yang sangat amat super manis itu, hebat dia tidak merasa eneg karena terus memakan gula.

Light, si remaja laki-laki berambut karamel hanya tersenyum menyindir, "Kau sendiri Ryuuzaki? Kenapa kau terus memakan makanan manis itu, apa kau tidak merasa eneg atau mual?" Light bertanya balik.

"Hm, mungkin karena saya sudah terbiasa? Lagi pula makanan manis itu lebih enak dari pada makanan yang pedas, juga lebih aman," ujar L yang sedang asyik menyusun menara dari bongkahan gula.

'_Aman dari nenek moyang Lo, kalau orang biasa makan makanan manis sebanyak itu udah kena diabetes kale,' _ sebenarnya Light ingin sekali berbicara seperti itu, tapi lebih baik dia mengatakan hal yang lebih sopan dan formal demi mejaga _image_nya sebagai anak yang baik, tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung, serta rajin buang air besar(?), "Yah.. tapi kalau orang biasa terlalu banyak makan makanan manis juga bisa membuat diabetes dan sakt gigi bukan?"

"Jadi maksud Light-kun saya ini bukan orang biasa?" tanya L menatap Light sedikit tajam.

'_Ya iyalah, penampilan aja udah kayak panda jadi-jadian begitu,' _begitulah pikir Light selalu, tapi dia hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan sesuai lubuk hatinya.

"Yah mungkin karena saya memang _extraordinary_ gitu ya.." ucap L dengan nada datar, walau sebenarnya sejak kapan L menjadi narsis seperti itu, tertular oleh virus Light kah?

Light hanya mengamati L dengan pandangan heran. _'Sejak kapan dia jadi pede begitu?' _sejak kamu mulai dekat dengannya dodol, kapan kau sadar kalau kau yang menyebarkan virus narsis pada L, Light?

"Hahaha, Ryuuzaki memang lucu! Omong-omong _extraordinary _itu apa?" tanya Misa, entah karena terlalu polos atau pengetahuannya yang memang kurang atau ehmbodohehm.

"_Extraordinary _itu luar biasa," jelas L.

"Orang-orang luar biasa? Kayak abnormal gitu ya? Autis? Gila?" kata Misa dengan sangat polosnya.

'_Ya, khusus untuk Ryuuzaki, iya,' _lagi-lagi dalam hati Light terus mengejek Ryuuzaki, tanpa sadar dia mulai tersenyum sendiri yang membuat L dan Misa memperhatikannya.

"Light-kun, kenapa tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Apakah kau juga _'extraordinary'_?" tanya L tepat sasaran membuat Light langsung mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ucap Light sambil membuang muka dari L, bisa-bisa _image_nya sebagai anak teladan tercoreng karena suka senyum-senyum sendiri kayak fujoshi yang lagi ngebayangin rated M LightxL.

Oke, daripada lama-lama melenceng dari judulnya, kita langsung saja bahas sebenarnya kripik apa yang di makan oleh Light dan Misa.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu… Ryuuzaki tidak suka makan makanan pedas ya?" Misa memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah dia meminum dua cangkir air putih, pasti Misa sangat kepedasan karena sekarang dia sedang mengambil cangkir yang ketiga berisi air putih lagi, bisa-bisa kau jadi kembung lho Misa.

L tediam sejenak, jari-jarinya mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengan pandangan terarah kepada kripik pedas yang dipegang oleh Misa, "Jujur, sebenarnya saya belum pernah makan makanan pedas."

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut L tadi membuat Light dan Misa agak tercengang. Apakah benar Ryuuzaki tidak pernah makan makanan pedas? Apakah Ryuuzaki hanya makan makanan manis? Tidak, mereka pernah melihat Ryuuzaki memakan kripik kentang asin, setidaknya sejenis cemilan juga.

"Benarkah, tidak pernah? Memangnya kau hanya makan makanan manis saja Ryuuzaki? Tidak pernah makan makanan dengan rasa yang lain? Memangnya kau tidak butuh protein lain selain gula? Memangnya—"

"Light-kun tenanglah," L memotong Light yang terus bertanya tanpa berhenti sampai-sampai bibirnya jadi agak maju kedepan (baca:monyong). "Saya juga memakan makanan lain selain makanan manis Light-kun, walau perbandingannya dengan makanan manis_ hanya_ 1 banding 9, tapi saya memang belum pernah makan makanan pedas."

"Belum pernah? Selama ini?" tanya Misa dengan nada prihatin seakan-akan L belum pernah buang air besar.

"Iya, saya tidak pernah makan makanan pedas, mungkin pernah, tapi saya sudah lupa kapan, bagaimana, dimana terjadinya dan rasanya seperti apa. Setahu saya makan makanan pedas itu tidak baik. Jika terlalu sering makan makanan pedas bisa membuat perut menjadi panas, kadang biji dari sambel bisa tertumpuk di umbai cacing dan menyebabkan usus buntu, sudah lagi saya memperhatikan orang-orang yang memakan makanan pedas selalu kelihatan sangat tersiksa, tapi tetap saja terus memakannya, yah seperti Light-kun dan Misa-san saja," L mulai menerangkan sambil mengunyah biskuit Hello Pandanya (mentang-mentang author baru dibeliin Hello Panda, dari tadi ngomonginnya panda melulu).

Light membuang nafasnya, "Yah, memakan makanan pedas memang punya keenakan tersendiri, walaupun lidah rasanya sudah tidak enak, tapi hasrat untuk terus mencicipi makanan pedas itu tidak terhentikan. Kau tahu 'kan Ryuuzaki kalau ada pepatah _'Tobat Sambel'_? Walaupun sudah bertaubat tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi, tapi akhirnya melakukan kesalahan lagi. Sama saja dengan memakan makanan pedas yang awalnya sudah ingin berhenti karena kepedasan tapi akhirnya mencicipi lagi karena rasanya yang enak dan menggoda," kata Light menganalisis. Sungguh, ini adalah analisis yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana, tapi Light membuatnnya seolah-olah seperti analisis yang sangat hebat.

"Analisis Light memang hebat! Misa makin suka Light deh!" ucap Misa sambil tepuk tangan gaje, padahal analisis kayak begitu author yang nggak pinter-pinter amat juga bisa kok, secara author juga yang ngetik.

"Jadi Light-kun suka makan makanan pedas, eh?" tanya L memandang remaja laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan mata yang penasaran.

"Hmm.. biasa saja, tapi kalau boleh jujur aku lebih menyukai makanan pedas daripada makanan manis. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyukai makanan manis," ujar Light sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

"Tapi benar lho, kripik ini pedasnya bukan main! Padahal masih level 5, bagaimana yang level 10-nya? Misa jadi penasaran!" ujar Misa, mengambil cangkir berisi air putih yang kelimanya.

"Level? Memang kripik jenis apa yang Misa-san dan Light-kun makan?" Detektif No. 1 di dunia itu makin penasaran dengan kripik pedas tersebut.

"Ini Maicih! Ma-i-cih!" kata Misa sambil memegang bungkus kripik dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya menunjukan bungkus kripik sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, yah namanya juga artis, pasti meraninnya juga kayak yang di iklan-iklan dong. "Misa mendapatkannya dari Matsu tadi. Katanya kripik ini sedang laku-lakunya! Sebenarnya ini juga kripik _import_ lho~" lanjut Misa dengan bangga dengan kripik yang katanya _import _itu, lagian barang _import_ dibanggain, banggalah pada barang tanah air sendiri Misa!

"Tapi kripik ini memang sangat pedas. Misa yang sudah minum delapan cangkir air putih saja masih kepedasan, sssshhhaaahhaa…" Misa yang masih kepedasan lagi-lagi mengambil cangkir yang kesembilannya.

"Misa…" Light menghentikan Misa mengambil cangkir, "kalau kau minum makin banyak, rasa pedasnya akan makin terasa(*), biarkan saja, nanti juga hilang."

Mata Misa langsung berbinar-binar, "Ya ampun, Light baik sekali mengkhawatirkan Misa! Misa makin, makin, makin CINTA sama LIGHT!" Misa langsung memeluk lengan Light dengan erat sementara Light hanya mendengus , '_Nih anak kenapa kegeeran banget sih? Kalau dia minum sebanyak itu nanti gue nggak bakal kebagian airnya tauk!'_

"Lagipula, saya mendengar kalau susu lebih menetralisasikan pedas dari pada air putih," ucap L yang kebetulan sedang memegang cangkir berisi susu manis yang tadi baru saja diminumnya, "Misa-san mau susu?" tiba-tiba L menawarinya pada Misa.

"Nggak ah, makasih. Bekas Ryuuzaki sih, kalau bekas Light Misa baru mau!"

"Ya sudah buat aku saja," Light pun langsung mengambil cangkir berisi susu itu dari L dan meminumnya, _'Lumayanlah, dari tadi gue udah nahan pedes, lagi pula ini bekas bibirnya Ryuuzaki(ngek?).'_

Sementara Light meminum susu, L malah jadi memperhatikan bungkus kripik pedas yang berada di tangan Misa. Dia merasa ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kripik pedas itu. Misa saja sampai meminum delapan cangkir karena memakannya, entah karena memang sangat kepedasan atau hanya karena si author lebe. Sebenarnya L agak ragu-ragu untuk mencoba makan makanan pedas. Watari pernah bercerita kalau ada anak di _Wammy's House_ yang iseng-iseng mencampurkan coklat, cemilan favoritnyanya, dengan sambel terasi. Katanya sih anak itu hanya ingin membuat percobaan saja bagaimana rasanya coklat dan sambel yang katanya ia lumayan suka juga di_mix_ jadi satu. Hasilnya? Anak itu menjadi sakit perut dan mencret selama seminggu berturut-turut sampai badannya kurus kerempeng gara-gara boker terus, dikarenakan coklatnya yang ternyata sudah kadaluarsa juga. Lagian tuh anak kurang kerjaan amat sih, coklat kadaluarsa dicampur pake sambel terasi, latihan untuk hari deportasi BigBrother? (lha?).

Mengingat cerita Watari itu membuat L sedikit merinding, sebegitu parah kah memakan makanan pedas? Akan tetapi entah kenapa L sangat penasaran dengan makanan pedas, toh lagi pula dia tidak akan memakannya bersama makanan manis yang kadaluarsa seperti anak malang yang mencret itu, pasti resikonya tidak akan sampai mencret tiap hari kalau hanya mencoba secicip saja.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dengan rasa penasaran akan kripik pedas bernama Maicih tersebut dan resiko akan mencret selama seminggu, akhirnya L pun memutuskan…

"Misa-san."

"Ya?" respon Misa setelah meminum cangkir berisi susu yang tadi baru saja diminum Light. Huh, mentang-mentang sudah disentuh sama bibirnya Light, langsung aja mau diminum.

"Boleh kah saya meminta kripik pedas itu?" tanya L sambil menggigit ibu jarinya seperti biasa.

Light yang tadi mengunyah Maicih langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk karena kaget, "Kau serius Ryuuzaki ingin memakannya?"

L hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi nanti kamu mencret gimana?" tanya Light penuh perhatian (cielah). "Kamu kan tidak biasa—tidak pernah makan makanan pedas malah, nanti perutmu bisa-bisa tidak cocok lho, sudah lagi kripik itu kan sangat pedas."

"Resikonya sudah saya perhitungkan Light-kun, lagi pula kalau hanya memakannya sedikit tidak akan membuat saya sampai mencret, sakit perut pun kemungkinannya hanya 2%. Jika saya memakannya sebungkus, bisa saja malam ini saya langsung mecret-mencret, tapi saya hanya ingin mencoba satu saja kok, saya hanya sekedar penasaran," ujar L sambil menyugingkan senyumnya yang jarang itu, sepertinya dia memang sudah yakin ingin memakan kripik pedas bernama Maicih itu.

"Bener nih Ryuuzaki?" Misa menanyakan lagi untuk meyakinkan L.

L mengangguk yakin.

"Mmm… Oke.. silakan Ryuuzaki," Misa pun memberikan bungkus kripik Maicih itu pada L.

L pun tanpa basa-basi mengambil satu kripik, mengamatinya depan belakang yang sebenarnya sama saja, menciumi baunya, meraba permukaan kripik itu…

"Sudahlah Ryuuzaki, kalau mau makan makan saja! Nggak usah pake dilihat, diraba, ditrawang segala! Memangnya duit?" teriak Light tidak sabaran.

Sesuai perkataan Light, L pun langsung memasukan kripik itu pada mulutnya. Digigitnya kripik itu dengan adegan _slow motion _dan layarnya di zoom di bagian mulut L (bayangkan seperti itu di layar tv anda) ditambah dengan kerlip-kerlip aneh yang muncul saat L menggigitnya. Suara kunyahan L mengisi seluruh ruangan. Light dan Misa hanya terdiam, penasaran bagaimana reaksi L setelah itu.

'_Kira-kira Ryuuzaki akan mengeluarkan api dari hidungnya karena kepedasan nggak ya… atau bahkan pantatnya?' _pikir Misa ngaco.

'_Jangan-jangan nanti si Ryuuzaki langsung memuntahkannya karena tidak suka, hmm.. atau nanti akan melepaskan bajunya karena jadi kepanasan _(sumpah nggak nyambung banget Light)_? Jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah kepedasan Ryuuzaki," _pikir Light sambil menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret momen yang jarang ini (?).

Saat Light dan Misa pun membayangkan yang ngaco-ngaco nan gaje-gaje, L pun menelan kripik Maicih itu dan…

Dan…

"Biasa saja," ujar L setelah memakan Maicih.

Biasa saja?

_Biasa saja?_

"_Biasa saja_? Mungkin karena kau baru makan satu, coba makan lagi!" Light malah menyuruh L untuk memakannya lagi, padahal di awal tadi sok-sok-an khawatir gitu deh.

L pun memakan kripik Maicih itu lagi, bahkan dia memasukan tiga buah kripik sekaligus ke mulutnya dengan tampang biasa saja. Entah bagaimana dan kenapa, L malah terus menerus mengunyah kripik Maicih tanpa berhenti sampai sadar bahwa kripik itu pun akhirnya habis, membuat Light dan Misa menjadi _sweatdropped _dan _jawdropped_ di tempat karena kagum, kaget, tidak sangka, dan semacamnya.

L yang sedang asyik ber-'icih-icih' ria (entah bahasa apa itu), mengorek-ngorek bungkus sampai ke dalamnya dan menjilat jarinya yang dilumuri bumbu Maicih.

"Misa-san, apa kau masih punya kripik Maicih ini lagi? Rasanya sangat enak lho," kata L yang masih menjilati jari-jarinya dengan nikmat.

"Ryuuzaki tidak merasa pedas sedikit pun?" Misa masih tercengang kagum pada L.

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya pedas… Tapi saya hanya bisa menyimpulkan kripik Maicih ini rasanya lezat, walaupun tidak manis."

'_Jadi karena tidak tahu rasanya pedas itu bagaimana, dia bisa memakan Maicih tanpa merasakan rasa pedas sedikit pun?' _pikir Light yang kecewa karena gagal mendapatkan foto L yang sedang kepedasan untuk koleksinya(?).

"Memangnya kau tidak merasakan rasa panas di lidahmu atau semacamnya?" Light masih penasaran.

"Iya, saya merasakannya. Memangnya itu apa Light-kun?" tanya L polos.

"Itu yang namanya rasa pedas!"

"Pedas? Begitukah rasanya? Hmmm… tidak buruk juga, tapi saya tetap lebih menyukai makanan manis," bukannya mengambil minum atau apa, L malah memakan makanan manis lagi dengan entengnya, seakan-akan dia baru saja menghabiskan satu bungkus Lays rasa rumput laut, bukannya Maicih yang katanya super pedes itu sampai bikin anak-anak di sekolah author jadi ingusan dan mencret gara-gara makan itu.

L pun mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelepon, "Watari, mulai hari ini saya ingin kripik bernama Maicih termasuk daftar cemilan saya, iya, rasanya enak, ini memang bukan makanan manis, tapi saya pikir kripik ini bisa membantu saya dalam berpikir juga…"

Sejak itu pun, selain menjadi _'sweet addict'_, L menjadi _'icihers' _pula, sebutan aneh untuk para penggemar Maicih. Ajaibnya, beberapa hari kemudian L pun sama sekali tidak menderita mencret atau pun sakit perut, bahkan setelah memakan kripik Maicih yang levelnya sudah sampai 10.

'_Bagaimana bisa?' p_ertanyaan itu terus terbayang-bayang di kepala Light.

"Mungkin karena lidah dan tubuh saya memang _extraordinary_ Light-kun," itulah jawaban L sambil tersenyum saat mengunyah Maicih yang sekarang menjadi kripik favotitnya.

.

Iya, sudah tamat, aneh dan tak logis ya, maaf, namanya juga fanfic.

.

(*)saya pernah dengar kalau minum habis makan Maicih malah jadi tambah pedas, entahlah, waktu saya minum sih biasa aja sih pedesnya tetep segitu-gitunya hehe

**A/n: ** Uh.. kenapa ceritanya jadi begini, haha, maaf humornya jayus banget, karena itu nggak dikasih genre humor juga (-_-)", bener lagi nggak punya sense humor #pundung di pojokan. Yang belum tahu Maicih search aja di google ya hehe… #dilempar apel ama Ryuk (lho?). Saya cuma penasaran aja apa si L pernah makan pedes? Yah mumpung Maicih sekarang lagi tenar-tenarnya gitu deh, jadi bikin cerita gaje ini ( ._.)

Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya. Mohon jangan diflame ya, hehe… kecuali kalau memang ada alasan yang tepat. Terimakasih untuk para readers yang menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita ini, bahkan mereview (ˆ–ˆ)


End file.
